The start of something new
by persempreminiera
Summary: Takes place at the end of season 2. What could have happened if Rory Decided at the wedding who she was going to chose. Will she end up with Jess? or Dean?Chapter 16 is up finally
1. First kiss

A/N This is my first fanfic ever! i know its short. but what i will be doing is short but many chapters. maybe i will write longer chapters later. i don't know as of now. First part is direct quotes from the episode i can't get started. Thoughts are in 'quotes' spoken is in "quotes" suggestions and comments are welcome.

_"What are you doing here?" Rory  
"I moved back." Jess  
"What?"  
"I moved back."_

_"But...why?"  
"Just...wanted to."  
__(Rory kisses Jess)_

_"Oh my God!"  
"Rory..."  
"Don't say a word!"  
"Okay."  
__(Turns and begins to run away then looks back) "Oh! Welcome home!"_

(Rory's POV)

Once Rory is out of sight of jess she stops putting her hands on her knees and is breathing heavily. 'Oh my god! I kissed Jess!' Rory states to herself. 'What does this mean? I'm with dean and I kissed Jess!' slowly her breathing returns to normal and walks over to her mother whose standing to get ready to walk down the aisle at Sookie's wedding. She smiles a fake smile while inside she is mentally doing a pro/con list about Dean and Jess. She notes the winner and now decides her choice. Once the wedding is over everyone gathers around and starts congratulating Sookie and Jackson. Rory sees him over in the distance.

"Hey we need to talk…."

(Jess's POV)

'DAMN IT!' jess screams to himself as he watches Rory run away. 'I just sent her running back to that jackass Dean.' Saying his name felt like venom in his mouth. Man he really hated that guy. And he really hated seeing those two teacher kissing and holding hands. It really tore him up inside. He did not think he could handle it if Rory chose dean over him. Which is when jess decided, if she goes back to 'bag boy' and ignores him then he's going to go find himself a girl that will hopefully, even if its only a tiny bit, drive Rory crazy the same way it drives him crazy seeing her with dean.


	2. Its now or never

"We need to talk" Rory says nervously. Although she is content with her decision this still does not make this any easier.

"What about?" asks dean.

"About how this relationship that we currently have is going."

"Well I love you Rory and want to be with you." 'Oh my' Rory says to herself. This is not going to make this any easier.

"Dean…." She starts. 'Why, why can't I say the words? Gahhh….' "Dean…" she starts again.

"Rory." He smiles.

"DeanIthinkweshouldbreakup." Rory mumbles.

"What?" dean cups his ears trying to catch what Rory just said.

"I think me and you should break up." Rory says louder and with a bit more confidence. Dean just stares at her. His first love. Saying the words he never thought he would ever hear.

"Wha….what did I do…" dean stammers.

"Nothing dean, nothing. I am so so so sorry but I feel like I don't love you anymore. Maybe never really did." Rory says quietly.

"Oh my god. I know what it is… its jess isn't it. ISN'T IT!!!" dean starting to get really heated. Rory doesn't deny it. "I knew it. I just knew it. I knew there was something between you. Well good luck Rory. And just so you know, when you finally come to your senses and realize what a huge HUGE mistake you are making I won't be here. Good-bye." Dean walks away steaming at what just happened. He is also not really paying attention to where he is going and walks straight into Jess.

"Hey watch it!" Jess exclaims. Dean looks up at this Jack-ass who stole Rory out from under him.

"Jackass!" dean yells and punches jess in the gut. Jess doubles over wondering what the fuck just happened. Before he can get the chance to attack dean back dean is walking away feeling much better now that he punched jess. Jess notices that dean is not walking towards the wedding but away from it, towards stars hollow. He wonders why when he looks back at the wedding and sees Rory, who's standing there looking very scared. Jess takes a deep breath. 'It's now or never' he says. He slowly approaches Rory.

"Hi…" he says

"Hi." She replies 'it's now or never.'


	3. hi

"Hi…" he says

"Hi." She replies

"What was that all about?" jess says pointing towards where dean went.

"Webrokeup." She mumbles. Jess stares at her. 'I hope she said what I think she said'

"Come again?" he says.

"Dean and I are broken..." She says. 'That's what I thought she said.' Jess leans over and kisses her with all that he has inside himself. Rory startled from being cut off slowly started to kiss him back.

"hi." She says smiling

"hi." He replies showing a real smile that few have seen.

"So…" she says a little nervously "does this mean what I think it means?" she says

"Well I hope so." He replies smiling he leans in and kisses her again. "Come on lets go back to the wedding together." Jess holds out his hand.

"Okay," Rory says placing her hand in his. He closes his hand over hers and smiles. Slowly they walk back to sookie's wedding smiling and talking about there new found relationship.

(Dean's POV)

Dean had stopped when he was out of sight of jess and turned around hidden in the bushes. Watching both jess and Rory talking. He clenched his fist when he saw jess lean in and kiss Rory, when he saw that Rory was kissing him back he clenched his fist so hard that his nails went straight into his skin causing it to bleed. 'Just you wait' he thought 'I will have you back Rory.' even though he said he wouldn't take Rory back he knew that that was a load of horseshit. Rory and him were meant to be. 'So I'll let you have your little fling with him. And then when you come to your senses Rory I will make sure you know that I am the only one that you are supposed to be with.' and started to follow them close enough that he could watch them, but far away enough that they couldn't see him. When they stopped he sat down on a near-by tree stump coming up with a plot to make jess and Rory's "relationship" as miserable as possible so Rory would come running back to him faster.


	4. Telling Lorelai

A/N just because i am posting up a lot of chapters today doesn't mean this always happens. i had started this already on another site. and am just sending it to this one. but i generally don't write this much in one day. but sometimes i have been known to write 2 or more chapters in a day. if i have time. 

Lorelai looked up from her martini glass and was shocked at what she saw. 'What is my daughter doing with that hoodlum? And where is dean? I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy to see his girlfriend cheating on him.'

"Rory oh daughter of mine can you come here please!" Lorelai sang. She noticed Jess whisper something in Rory's ear where she whispered something back. He nodded and let go of Rory's hand sending her over to her mother.

"Hi mom." Rory said nervously. "Now I know how this looks but before you say anything I think I should explain."

"Oh you better missy."

"Okay, well I saw jess when I was walking around and went up to him and kissed him. I couldn't help it mom. He moved back her for me! I just know it!"

"Well Rory what about dean?"

"Oh right, well I was getting to that. After I kissed jess I ran away because I knew I couldn't be doing this while I was still together with dean. So while the wedding was going on I mentally made a pro/con list."

"And I take it Jess was the winner."

"Actually no…" Rory started

"No, but I though…" Lorelai gasped

"Yes I am with jess…"

"explain." Lorelai exclaimed

"I am trying to. Stop interrupting me!"  
"Sorry…" she said quietly

"It's ok anyways. When I noticed that dean was the winner in the pro/con list I was disappointed, like I wanted Jess to win. That's when I realized that I should go by what some stupid list tells me to do I should go more with what my hearts trying to say. This is one of the few things that can't be decided by just ones head you know."

"Okay well if it's what you truly want then I support you 100. Remember that." Lorelai said feeling beaten.

"Good. I feel really good about this. Dean was well…not right for me. Too needy, clingy and moody."

"What and jess isn't moody?"

"Well… ok he is but I don't mind jess being moody. Dean's moody was him yelling at me. This totally did not please me."

"Okay well I let you get back to your hunky boyfriend now."

"Ha-ha nice mom. Love ya bye!" Rory started running off before she had even finished. Lorelai looked over at her daughter hug and kiss him made her sad. Chris had left her just when she thought they would finally become a family and now it felt like Rory was sort of leaving her as well.

"Bye…" she whispered back.


	5. Just Try and stop me

Hmm… Lorelai doesn't look all too pleased about her daughter dating that asshole. This may work to my advantage.

"Jess I don't want to go to Washington." Rory whined. "Not after we just started going out."

"I know I finally have you and you're going away for 6 weeks." Jess sighed. He and Rory were sitting on the bridge that night after Sookie's wedding.

"You'll write to me won't you? And call as well?" Rory asked.

"Just try and stop me." Jess said smiling. They continued sitting there in a comfortable silence just staring at the water. Rory then put her head on his shoulder and jess responded by placing his arm around Rory and kissing her forehead.

'This is working out perfectly. They already ran out of things to say after a few minutes. She will be mine again. And that little ass will go crawling back to New York with his tail between his legs.'

A/N hmm... what could dean be plotting...hehe


	6. Dean and Rory?

1 Week later. The day before Rory is going to Washington D.C.

Dean saw Rory walking around stars hollow. She is walking towards Luke's diner. Since jess was unable to hang out on the last day before she went to Washington she decided to spend her day at Luke's keeping him company there.

"Hey Rory." Dean called out.

"Hey….uh Dean…" she said hesitantly. Ever since the day they broke up Rory has been trying to avoid Dean but today he caught her before she could leave.

From the diner Jess was watching Rory walk towards the diner and was smiling at her. The Smile soon turned to a scowl when he saw Dean come up to her and start talking. 'How could talk to him so comfortably after what he did to her.' He pondered.

"Dean what do you want." Rory said with a little bitterness in her voice.

"I just want to talk to you, in private." He replied gesturing around the town. Rory noticed Ms. Patti not to far away straining to try to listen.

"Okay I guess that's ok." She stated.

"Okay come on." He placed his hand on the small of her back. Although Rory was uncomfortable with his hand placement, she knew it was innocent so let it slide for now.

Inside the diner Jess was watching this, and started to get very uneasy. 'Why is Rory letting Dean touch her?' He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Ms. Patti come in until she started talking to Babette loudly.

"Awe! Rory and Dean are just the cutest couple. You can definitely tell just how in love they are." Jess heard this and starting fuming. 'Now I know why she wanted to keep us being together low-key for now. She secretly still wanted Dean. And since I have to work thanks to my uncle I can't be with her. So she goes back to dean.' While Jess was ranting in his head Rory headed off with dean. She assumed they would just go near a tree or something and talk and in 10 minutes or so go back to the diner and talk to jess for the rest of the afternoon.

Before they headed off Dean looked towards the diner saw jess scowl and he smirked at him. This is working out perfectly. And I haven't really even begun.


	7. what have i done?

"Dean why are we in front of your house." Rory ask.

"Well I wanted to talk to you privately and what better way then in my room where no one can hear us."

"Dean I don't think this is a good idea." Rory replied.

"Nonsense, I think it's a great idea."

"Okay if you say so lead the way" Dean took Rory's hand to lead her in the house. Lorelai was walking by and noticed this. 'What are they up to?' She wondered. 'Did she finally come to her senses and go back to dean. I sure hope so.' Lorelai decided to keep walking until she got to Luke's. Jess saw her come in and approached her.

"Hey, have you seen Rory?" he asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Yup, I saw her 15 minutes ago going into Dean's house with Dean. Why do you ask? Aren't you too broken up now?" she answered with a hint of gloat ness. Jess started to see red. 'is this what Rory told her mom, that we are broken up. Something's not right here.'

"huh." He replied. He dropped the coffee that he was holding in front of Lorelai and yelled to Luke "Break!" he walked out of Luke's trying very hard to seem unaffected by what Lorelai said. He started towards the bridge. At the last minute though he turned around and started towards the way he last saw Rory and Dean heading. He started walking on the street that he knew to be Dean's. When he saw her. Rory running away and crying. 'What the fuck just happened!' He started running towards Rory when he saw out of the corner of his eye Dean standing without a shirt on looking all smug. Jess stopped in front of Dean and before he could even think he punched dean right in the face. When he did that Jess just went into a blind rage and couldn't stop he just kept hitting Dean over and over again. Finally he stopped when he ran out of energy. Dean lay on the ground, completely unconscious. 'What have I done?' Jess wondered. He ran into the house. Called 911 told them there was a man unconscious on his front steps. After words he ran out of the house towards Luke's. He opened the door and quickly went up the stairs where he passed out on the bed from exhaustion.


	8. The morning after

The morning after

'I can't believe what just happened. How could dean do this to me. What did I do to deserve this? Why me why me WHY ME!!!!' this is all Rory could think about. Her mom had come home but Rory was way too shaken up to talk. When Rory tried to sleep all she could see were those eyes. His evil eyes. Dean's eyes looking straight at her. Dean laughing at her pain. 'Oh God! Why did this have to happen to me?'

Jess woke up in a daze. 'What the fuck happened?' then it all came back to him. 'Rory, where is she is she all right?' jess started getting really edgy. 'I have got to find her. Make sure she's unharmed.' Jess looked down at his hands and saw dry blood. 'Okay maybe after a shower and change my clothes. Then I'll go find Rory.'

Lorelai knocked on Rory's door around 8am.

"Rory hunny are you okay. Are you up?" she said just loud enough to be heard. She heard a small sound. "What was that sweetie?" she pressed her ear against the door, straining to hear.

"Yes."

"Okay well I'm going to go to Luke's and then work. You'll call if you need anything right?" She pressed her ear to the door again.

"Yes. Bye." Lorelai sighed and grabbed her keys and went out the door going to Luke's.

A/N ok this is the last of my story from the other site. So from now on it will be updated a little bit slower then like 7 chapters in one day.

Hmm… what went on it dean's house? Hmm…


	9. Lying to Jess

One hour later

Jess had just finished showering and getting dressed, so he decided to go try and find Rory and make sure she was okay. He walked down the stairs pulled the curtain to the side and walked into the diner. Everyone stopped what ever they were doing and just stared at him. "Luke…"

"Yes Jess what is it?"

"Why is everyone staring at me like I have two heads?"

"Beats me."

"Whatever, I'm out." Jess ignoring the people in the diner opened the door and walked out.

Rory had fallen in some sort of a trance and just kept on saying "no" and "dean" over and over again, this is what Jess saw when he walked into the house. He had knocked when he first got there but there was no answer. He walked over to Rory's window and saw her on the bed. So he walked back to the porch and took the key from the turtle and used it to enter Lorelai and Rory's house.

"Rory…" he said hesitantly. He started getting worried. It's like she wasn't even aware that he was there. Her eyes were very glazed over and she wouldn't stop repeating dean's name. "Rory" he said a bit louder and he also touched her lightly on the shoulder. Rory jerk like he hit her or something.

"No stop touching me!" she screamed and jumped off her bed and ran to the corner. Jess was taken back by her reaction. She had never done that before.

"Rory…" he said questionably. He got very scared that she was choosing dean over him. That's when he noticed her eyes again. They still had the glassy glazed look about them. 'She's still in the trance.' "Rory you need to snap out of it." He said jerking her trying anything to get her to look at him clearly.

"Jess…" she whispered.

"Yes, yes it's me Rory." She looked at him, and he noticed that the glazed look was gone. In its place was a frightened look. "Rory….what happened?"

"Nothing…"

"Bullshit." He snapped. "Sorry… Rory I know something happened. Tell me please." He said more gently. "What did Dean do?" Rory just shock her head. "Rory I know he did something."

"What makes you say that?" She said meekly.

"Because I know you."

Rory didn't want to tell jess what happened. She didn't want to tell anyone what happened. No one must know the truth. "I went over his house and we talked."

"Rory…. I know that's just what happened. Come on you wouldn't be acting this way if you and Dean just talked."

"Well…" 'Omg omg omg what to say what to say. I could say dean kissed me…ya I could say that. And that I didn't want and so I just pushed him away and ran out. And ya. That's what I am going to tell him.' "Okay Jess your right that's not all that happened. Dean kissed me. And well I didn't want it so I ran. And I thought you'd be mad at me. So that's why I didn't tell you." 'Please, please believe me and not ask what really happened.'

"Is that all. Rory I'm not mad. He kissed you that's all. You didn't ask to be kissed. So don't worry." Rory let out a sigh.

"Okay."

"Come on lets go out for a walk." 'A walk out there? Where he can find me. No thank you.'

"Um… no I'd rather stay in the house instead."

"Okay. Want to watch a movie instead?"

"No I think I would rather just go to sleep. See I was up all night worried about what you would say about the kiss so I did not get any sleep." She lied.

"Okay, well come by the diner when you wake up."

"Okay bye jess."

"Bye."

A/N hmm…what do you think really happened. And what happened to dean? Will Rory tell? Hmm… also I am making this story up as I go. When I originally started this story I was not heading in this direction at all. It was originally going to be like a one shot.


	10. Not Ready to tell

As Jess walked back to the diner he knew something was up. Something that Rory wasn't telling him. He knew though not to press her. She probably just needed a little bit of time to digest it. On his way to the diner he passed by Dean's house. There were cops there investigating what happened. Jess walked over hoping to get some information on what had happened. "Excuse me officer can you tell me what happened here?" he tried his hardest to look confused as to why he was there. "It's just my friend Dean lives here and I was wondering why you were here." 

"Well son it appears Dean was beaten severely and right now he's in a coma at the hospital in Hartford." The officer replied.

"Oh well do you know if he's going to make it?"

"That is an answer that I can not give. You'll have to talk to his parents about that. Bye."

"Bye." Jess kept walking towards the diner. 'Well Dean's alive, for now, so at least I can't be charged for murder just yet.' He sighed. He really hoped that son of a bitch didn't die. Death wasn't good enough for Dean. Yet if dean even thinks of going near Rory again I will not be responsible for my actions.

Rory sighed when jess left. 'I really should tell him what truly happen. But I'm ashamed.' Rory curled up into a ball and wept.

Later on that evening.

Jess was getting worried. Rory hadn't been by and she said she would be. 'Where is she?' he wondered. 'If she's not in here in 30 minutes I'm going back to her house to talk to her.' He decided.

(Meanwhile…)

Lorelai entered the house. "Rory?" she called out, "You here?" she got no answer. 'Hmm…' Lorelai walked over to Rory's room and saw her on the bed crying. "Oh hunny its okay." She said while hugging here. "Want to tell mommy what has you so sad?"

"I did something horrible." She cried, "So horrible that jess won't want me anymore!"

"Oh sweetie I'm sure it's really nothing. Come on tell me what you did."

"Well…" she started. "No I can't. It's too soon. Think I can tell you later? You know?" she asked.

"Sure sweetie. You take as long as you need."

A/N: i know i know i'm mean and still haven't told you what truly happened. don't worry. you'll find out soon. i have an idea of how i want Jess and lorelai to find out. till then


	11. i'm good are you good?

Jess decided now was the time to go talk to Rory. 'I hope she is feeling better. I really hate seeing her this way.' He walked up to her house and knocked on the door.

"Hi jess." Rory said.

"Hey, feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yes a little. Come on in." he walked in nervously. "Jess I'm scared." Rory blurted out.

"Scared of what?" he asked.

"That you are going to break up with me after what happened the other day."

"No. Rory no. you didn't ask for the kiss. You didn't kiss him back. I am not going to break up with you."

"Okay…"

"Hey we good?" jess asked afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes," Rory said smiling a little. "We are good." 'He mustn't know. Or else we won't be good.' "I go to Washington tonight."

"I know, excited?" He asked

"Yes I am." She answered truthfully. '6 weeks away from this all, pure bliss.'

5 weeks later

Rory looked up at the calendar and saw that she had one more week in Washington. 'I can't believe I've been here for a little over a month.' She was thinking when Paris stormed into the room.

"Got a tampon Gilmore!" she asked. Rory looked at her and realized something.

"Yes I do." She walked over to her suitcase pulled out the unopened box that she brought with her from home and handed one to her.

"bye." Paris said running into the bathroom. 'That's odd.' Rory thought. 'I would think I would have used those by now.' Rory was getting really nervous. She was throwing up in the morning and felt nauseous all day. The only food she seemed to be craving were these apples which seemed really weird to her. 'Omg. Omg! Omg!' no it can't be I can't be no no no. why why why. Okay its okay.' She ranted 'my period is probably just late. I mean I have been sort of stressing about this whole dean thing and telling my mom and jess about it. Ya that's it, it's just late.' Rory started pacing back and forth back and forth. Paris had come out of the bathroom by now and watched Rory pace.

"God what's your damage Gilmore. It was just one fucking tampon. I mean you have a whole box." She said.

"Paris that's not it."

"Then what's up because I have to go."

"Paris," she said "I think I'm pregnant."


	12. Taking the test

A/N sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. My laptops charger is broken and I am working 30+ hours at my job plus school and finals are coming up. And its just been crazy. So anyways, here you go.

"Very funny Gilmore." Paris says. "What's really bothering you."

"I'm serious Paris I really think I am."

"Okay… um…congratulations?" Paris says hesitantly.

"Congratulations? That's all you can say. Not you're ruining your life. What about Harvard? Who's the father? Nothing?" Rory rants.

"Oh I do think you're ruining your life and kiss Harvard good-bye. And I'm assuming the fathers jess because aren't you dating?" Paris snarls back. Rory looks pale. "Oh my god jess isn't the father? Rory you slut!"

"Oh my god! What am I going to do? How do I tell Jess? And oh my god my mom! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my."

"If you say oh my god one more time I'll kick your ass. I don't care if you are pregnant." Paris interrupts Rory. "Did you take the test?"

"No…" Rory says quietly. "I'm too scared. I mean what will people think when they see me buying a pregnancy test I mean I'm only 17."

"If you're so scared about it I'll buy you a god damn test." Paris starts to walk towards the door. "Sit tight I'll be right back."

"Hey Paris?" Rory says.

"Ya?"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Paris leaves. 'Oh my god what am I going to tell jess. I mean I lied to him. All I said is that me and dean kissed. When obviously that's not all that happened.' Rory looks down at her stomach. 'Stupid dean I hate him. Why did he do this to me? I mean I know I broke up with him but that did not give him the right to do what he did to me. Oh my god what's my mom going to say. Oh please oh please let the test be negative this is the only test that I don't want to pass. Oh Paris you better get back her soon.'

30 minutes later.

"Back." Says Paris, "Got the test." She holds it up. Rory looks at it like its going to attack her. "Rory you have to take it. You need to know."

"I know." Rory says quietly. Rory takes the test from Paris and goes into the bathroom. Shortly after she comes out. "It takes a couple minutes to work." She says. 3 minutes later Rory's cell phone goes off telling her its time to look at the test. 'Okay here goes nothing.' Rory looks at the test. "Paris it's…."


	13. Negative?

**A/N: ok sorry finals are now over and I still have yet to get my laptop back so I only can work with a computer every now and then. So I am sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I don't mean to. And I am so sad Gilmore girls is ending. But I don't know about you but I was VERY happy when Rory said no.**

_Recap: "Back." Says Paris, "Got the test." She holds it up. Rory looks at it like its going to attack her. "Rory you have to take it. You need to know."_

"_I know." Rory says quietly. Rory takes the test from Paris and goes into the bathroom. Shortly after she comes out. "It takes a couple minutes to work." She says. 3 minutes later Rory's cell phone goes off telling her its time to look at the test. 'Okay here goes nothing.' Rory looks at the test. "Paris it's…."_

"Negative." Rory says shocked, "but how can that be I have all the symptoms."

"Well that's a relief that you're not pregnant." Paris says ignoring everything Rory said after she said negative. "That means you can go to Harvard. Oh and on that note…" Paris whacked Rory on the back of her head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rory says holding her head.

"Well I couldn't very well hit a pregnant girl so I'm glad you aren't so I could do that. Don't you ever have another pregnancy scare again! God Rory make the many people you sleep with were a mother fucking condom!"

"Paris, I didn't….you know what never mind think what you want. But I thank you for buying this test for me."

"Your welcome. Now do you need anything else because I'd like to go out like a planned?"

"Nope you can go."

"Thank you and good-bye."

"Bye Paris, have fun." Rory looked down at the test and sighed. 'This makes no sense. I have all the symptoms. I'm like 1-2 weeks late. It can't just be stress. Oh my god what if it's a false negative. Oh god.' Rory sees that there's another test in the box. 'Didn't I read somewhere that the best time to take the test is when you first wake up?' she thought. 'Okay I'm going to go to sleep and when I wake up I will take this test again. God I hope that my period is just late.'

Back at star's hollow

Jess was getting really worried. Rory had been gone for 5 weeks and barely a letter let alone a phone call. 'Does she even want to be with me anymore?' He wondered. 'She's been acting strangely ever since that day she went with dean. I have got to find out what happened. I know she said all they did was kiss but I know something else happened. She wouldn't be acting this way if that's all that went on.' "Luke I'm taking my break!" he screamed. And walked out of the diner before Luke could say anything to him. Jess got in his car and drove off towards Hartford. When jess walked up to the information booth in the lobby. "Dean Foresters room?"


	14. Jess comes to Rory

**A/N: well got my charger fixed so hopefully I will be able to update more. But with school starting and working to earn enough to move out we shall see**

_When jess walked up to the information booth in the lobby. "Dean Foresters room?"_

"Room 586" the nurse said.

"Thank you." Jess said and started towards the elevator. 'God I have no idea what I'm doing here. I don't even know if dean is awake. God I hate that jerk.' Jess got off the elevator and walked to dean's room. When he entered he saw it dark and quiet expect for a hissing of the respirator that went off every couple of seconds. 'god look at him hes basically dead and I did this. And for all I know he didn't do anything but his usual shit and that doesn't mean death.' Jess sighed staring at him. 'I don't even know why I came.' And he walked out of the room and out of the hospital. He got in his car and drove south. Jess drove all night with only one person in mind, Rory. He sat outside her hotel at day break knowing it was too early to knock on her door sat and waited.

Meanwhile…

Rory had trouble sleeping for fear that she was even though the test said negative. Fear of what her mother would say, her grandparents, and most of all Jess. Her boyfriend, the one who isn't the father. 'fucking dean why the fuck did he do this to me.' Rory punched her pillow. 'god I wish it was his face.' Rory shot up. 'maybe that's what I need to do to get closer. Punch him in the face really hard. Ya that will cure me from seeing his eyes, his face, him just in general. God I better get to sleep or else this test isn't going to work properly.' Rory grabbed some of paris's sleeping pills popped some and konked out. At 10 am her alarm went off. Rory jumped up grabbed the test and ran to the bathroom. "OH MY GOD!" Rory screamed.

Meanwhile…

"_OH MY GOD!"_ jess woke up startled. 'that sounded like rory.' he runs out of his car, into the hotel up to rorys room. He knocks.

"Jess…Hi…"


	15. Forever

"Hi" jess replied.

"Jess…there's something I need to tell you. Follow me." Rory walked back towards the bathroom.

"Is everything okay?" Jess said.

"No, no everything isn't 'okay' jess. Jess I'm pregnant!!!!"

"What how, that's not possible…unless…you slept with him?!"

"No…" Rory whispered. "I didn't…"

"Then…who?" jess whispered afraid of the answer.

"Oh its deans. But I didn't sleep with him."

"Um…Rory. I don't know if you got the talk from Lorelai but when you get pregnant it generally means that slept together."

"Ha…Ha…" Rory sighed. "Jess do you remember that day…" she stopped to breath. "The day before I came here to Washington D.C."

"Yes…" Jess said not registering why this was important. "OH MY GOD! YOU SLEPT WITH HIM THEN AFTER WE HAD GOTTEN TOGETHER!"

"No…jess I was RAPED!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm going to kill the bastard." Jess snarled. "Then I'm going to bring him back to life so I can kill him again."

"Jess…are you mad at me?" Rory whispered.

"What…Rory no, never. You didn't do anything wrong. Dean is the one who forced himself on you."

"Ok…Jess will you hold me."

"Forever…"


	16. Telling Jess

"Ok…Jess will you hold me

"Ok…Jess will you hold me."

"Forever…"

"Rory…" Jess said as he led her out of the bathroom and onto her bed. "You ready to talk about it? Or no? I understand if you aren't ready." Even though jess wanted Rory to confide in him he wouldn't be too upset if she didn't tell him. Ah who was he kidding it kills him that she even took this long to tell him a snide bit about what happened. "Rory?" he asked again when she didn't say anything but buried herself more into his chest if that was possible.

"Ok," she whispered, "I'll tell you..."

"_Hey Rory." Dean called out. "Hey….uh Dean…" she said hesitantly. "Dean what do you want." Rory said with a little bitterness in her voice. "I just want to talk to you, in private." He replied gesturing around the town. Rory noticed Ms. Patti not to far away straining to try to listen. "Okay I guess that's ok." She stated. "Okay come on." He placed his hand on the small of her back. Although Rory was uncomfortable with his hand placement, she knew it was innocent so let it slide for now. "Dean why are we in front of your house." Rory ask. "Well I wanted to talk to you privately and what better way then in my room where no one can hear us." "Dean I don't think this is a good idea." Rory replied. "Nonsense, I think it's a great idea." "Okay if you say so lead the way" Dean took Rory's hand to lead her in the house. Once they entered the house Dean shut the door and led her upstairs and shut his room door and locked it quietly with the key and pocketed it. "So what did you want to talk about?" "Why Rory? Why did you leave me? I LOVE YOU! And you left me for some fucking punk who is just going to fuck you then dump you. He just wants you for one thing and one thing only." Rory couldn't believe what he was saying. "You're wrong Dean. Jess doesn't want me for that. He likes me. For me, The Real me. Not some imagine that you seem to have of me. And if you're just going to yell at me for following my heart then I am out of here!" Rory walked over to the door and tried to open it. "Dean why is this door locked?" Dean just smirked, "Dean this isn't funny unlock the door!!" Dean's smirk turned into the evil grin like the Grinch in How the Grinch Stole Christmas movie she saw with her mom last Christmas. "Dean…" Rory was really getting nervous she had never seen that grin on him before. "I love you and you aren't leaving this room until I get what I deserve for putting up with your antics all these years." He approached here and kissed her full on the mouth. "Dean…" she muffled "Stop it!" she tried to push him away but he was too strong. "I'm going to make love to you Rory and then you'll see how much better I am for you." He pushed her down on the bed. "NOOO GET OFF OF ME!" and smacked him across the face. "Fuck! You fucking slut I was going to be gentle but if that's how you want it you fucking whore!" he grabbed her shirt and practically ripped it off of her body as well as her bra and pants. Rory laid there in just her plain white virginal panties and dean licked his lips. "You're fucking beautiful." Rory had tears in her eyes as he ripped her panties off. "Dean please do not do this" she made one last plea before he took off his pants and shoved his cock in her. She screamed out in pain for she had been a virgin until now. "Take it slut take it like the whore you are!" Dean was loving how tight she was and all Rory could think about was what she ever saw in this guy. When dean was finally done he stood up and put his pants on. He threw Rory her clothes and said "That was fucking awesome lets do it again so time." Rory quickly through on her clothes felling completely dirty. And kept asking herself why. Dean unlocked the door and Rory ran out sobbing. Dean followed her out all smug thinking that he finally got something that jess couldn't have. _


	17. Chapter 17

"I'll kill him!" Jess exclaimed, "How dare he take something that is only yours to give." Rory looked up at him sadly. "don't you dare ask if I am mad at you again." Jess said meeting her eyes. "you did nothing wrong."  
"okay." Rory whispered. "I just wish I fought harder or something, he was just so strong."  
"Rory you did what you could and I'm proud. i am here for you and your baby for as long as you can stand me. I'm not going anywhere." Jess wiped away the tears streaming down her cheek stared softly into her eyes and then kissed Rory with all he had. He felt her tears against his cheek and started to cry as well. Rory kissed him back hesitantly at first but when she saw the love in his eyes she knew it was going to be okay. Jess pulled back and put his hand on her belly. "Rory if its OK i would like to be the babies father." Rory smiled for the first time in a long time jumped into his arms and kissed him.  
"Thank you so much Jess you have no idea how much this means to me." Rory said excitedly, "For you to accept this child conceived by such a horrible thing just shows how amazing you truly are. I know this baby would be happy to call you daddy and I agree. I just have no idea how we are going to handle this, being parents so young."  
"If your mother can do it on her own no support I know we can to. You are just as strong as her and you have me to help along the way. I have no doubts that we are going to be fine." Jess said with confidence. "Will it be all sunshine and roses no. we will hit bumps along the way, fight get frustrated but I love you and you love me so i know we are going to be OK." Rory stared at him smiling.  
"Thank you. I love you."


End file.
